


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by Michael_in_the_Artroom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, One Shot, Teenage Dorks, boyf riends — Freeform, michael being a good boyfriend, smut?? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_in_the_Artroom/pseuds/Michael_in_the_Artroom
Summary: Just boys listening to Whitney





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

“This is a bop!” Michael’s body rocked as he grabbed Jeremy by the arms and twirled him around.

“Michaeeeel” Jeremy whined, but went along with it.

“OHHH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY” the boys jumped and twirled together and got lost in the rhythm, “I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY.” Michael did a grinding motion on the smaller boy on sync with the word heat and spun him in his arm so Jeremy’s back was pressed against Michael. 

Michael placed his head in the crook of Jeremy’s neck, “with somebody who love me.” the boys swayed to the beat and Michael kissed the boys neck . Jeremy turned his head around and met the other boys lips. Michael smiled into his boyf’s lips and lifted him up so Jeremy was straddling him. The kiss deepened, hands were everywhere, grappling at hair and any bare skin. Michael tugged at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt. He quickly nodded, breaking the kiss for a minute to remove his shirt. Michael moved down Jeremy’s jaw eliciting small breathy moans at each point of contact. He landed on a collarbone making the smaller boy’s back arch in his arms. 

“God, Michael” He moaned needily as the other boy took this as a sign to keep going. He sucked and nibbled at that spot, earning more moans and leaving a pretty purple mark. 

Michael detached from the boy’s neck long enough to praise him, “You’re so pretty like this, all needy and marked for me making all those pretty noises just for me.” He nibbled down Jeremy’s chest leaving lighter marks but still visible due to how pale the other boy was. Neither boy could ignore their growing hard-on.

“Jeremy do you want this? We don’t have to right now if you're not ready.” Michael didn’t want to do anything if either of them weren’t comfortable. 

“Actually, can we just keep doing this right now? It's not that I don't want it and it's not that I don’t want it with you, I’m Just not ready yet.” Jeremy blushed, he didn’t want to be difficult, but he trusted Michael. He knew he would regret it if he did this now, he wanted their first time to be special. 

“That’s totally okay, babe. I happy to just do this forever. I love you and I love this.” 

“Thanks Mikey, I love you too. I promise it’s not forever, I just want it to be special.” 

“And it will be, I’d grab the moon for you if you wanted it, It’ll be the most romantic sappy shit ever.” Jeremy giggle at that, he was so hopelessly in love with this boy. 

“And people say I’m the dramatic one.” He playfully pushed Michael's shoulder. 

“Oh hush up you twink.”   
“Excuse you! I’m not a twink, I’m a twunk.” Jeremy pouted and the other boy laughed.

“Whatever you say hun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest thing I've written to smut but it's not smut. I love my boys (Also they're listening to the pride classics playlist on spotify)


End file.
